<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bars and Blondes by Butsinceimetyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873915">Of Bars and Blondes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou'>Butsinceimetyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: I’d really like something where one of them misunderstands a situation and gets jealous! Obviously happy ending anyway!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Bars and Blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set post-canon, except I am ignoring the fact that Klaine had a baby and Blaine is a teacher instead of on broadway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told Sebastian that six years after the historic “Klaine” proposal he would run into Blaine, freshly divorced and looking positively sinful in a pair of tight red chinos, at the bar of his favorite New York club, he would not have believed you. Sebastian was never one to get his hopes up, he preferred to avoid heartbreak at all costs, and Sebastian at 18 had already had his heartbroken once. He couldn’t listen to The Beatles ever again after that terrible day.</p><p>But now at 24 with the man of his teenage dreams wrapped up in his arms as they grind together to thumping music, under too-hot lights, amidst a crowd of people, Sebastian decides maybe having a little hope, just this once, wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>Blaine’s arms are draped loosely around Sebastian’s shoulders, his smile bright and his eyes glowing as he looks up at the taller man. Just an hour before Sebastian had sat at the bar alone, nursing a whiskey sour after a long day at the firm. He had nearly jumped when he heard Blaine’s smooth voice from behind him, “Long time, no see, Smythe.”</p><p>Time sped past them after that, and after two more drinks and a bit of chit chat, Sebastian was happy to oblige Blaine’s offer for a dance. The last time they had danced, all those years ago, Kurt had been just a few feet away, eyes on them like a hawk. Sebastian hadn’t dared touch Blaine then, despite shimmying as close to the other boy as he could.</p><p>Now, as Sebastian swivels his hips to the beat of the music, he thanks whatever higher power there may be that not only does he finally have his hands on Blaine, but that Blaine had been the one to initiate contact, grabbing onto his neck as soon as they made it to the dance floor.</p><p>Even with the sleeves of his button down rolled up and the top two buttons undone, Sebastian can feel a light layer of sweat on his skin, as he dances closer and closer to Blaine, the shorter man’s neck glimmering just the same under the overhead lights. But despite the heat, he can’t seem to get close enough. He’s dreamt about this day since he was 17. Back then, he was just a lovesick teenager who had lost his high school crush to a no-good boyfriend after a lame prank gone wrong, but now he’s a grown man who is finally getting what he wants.</p><p>The song turns to something slower and Sebastian finally steps back just the slightest and takes in the man in front of him. The past few years have done Blaine good. His eyes, which were always so warm but so filled with worry, shine with nothing but contentment and his smile, which had always seemed the slightest bit fake, is purely sincere.</p><p>“I’m glad I ran into you tonight.” Sebastian says, as their grinding turns to swaying. He leans down, pressing his forehead to the other man’s, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“Me too.” They don’t say anything else, just swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the song, Blaine tucking his face into Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian in turn pulling him close again.</p><p>Sebastian can’t remember the last time he felt so content. He wants this night to never end.</p><p>The slow song ends and another dance track takes over, filling the club with thumping bass and synthesizers. Instead of going back to their previous dancing, Sebastian pulls back.</p><p>“I’m gonna hit the restroom, but I’ll be right back.” Sebastian says. He’s having such a good time and doesn’t want to leave Blaine, but with how hot it is in here, he could use a breather.</p><p>“No problem.” Blaine says with an easy smile. “I think I’ll grab another drink. Do you want anything?” He asks, throwing a thumb back toward the bar.</p><p>“Just get me whatever you’re getting.” Sebastian tells him as they part ways. Thankfully there’s no line to restroom, so Sebastian slips in quickly, walking to the sink and turning on the faucet, splashing some water on his face to relieve some of the sweat that had built up on his brow. He looks up at himself in the mirror. His hair is a bit frazzled from when Blaine had run a hand through it while they were dancing and his cheeks are flushed—whether from the heat or being close to Blaine, he’s not sure. Probably both.</p><p>The thing about Sebastian Smythe, which everyone knew, was that he didn’t do boyfriends. But what everyone also knew was that Blaine Anderson most definitely <em>did </em>do boyfriends. However, strangely enough, as Sebastian stared himself in the eye, he realized that for Blaine, he would easily bend his own rules. Before the night was over, he was going to ask Blaine out on a real, proper date. He was going to make Blaine Anderson his boyfriend.</p><p>Heading back towards the bar, Sebastian stops a few feet short at the sight of Blaine, head thrown back in roaring laughter, talking to another man. A very attractive, muscled and blonde man whose hand is curled around Blaine’s elbow, as he too laughs at whatever ridiculous thing they’re talking about. Something dark settles into the pit of Sebastian’s stomach at the sight of Blaine with this other man, something akin to how he had felt when Kurt said “yes” on the Dalton stairs all those years ago.</p><p>Admittedly, Blaine and Sebastian are nothing to each other. They had only reunited just a few hours ago after years of no contact. Yet after such a nice night, Sebastian had thought things might be heading somewhere.</p><p>Apparently Blaine didn’t feel the same way.</p><p>But Sebastian Smythe gets what Sebastian Smythe wants, and he refuses to let Blaine slip through his fingers so easily and for a second time at that. Straightening his shoulders, he lets out a small disgruntled huff before marching up to the bar. Blaine’s back is to him but the blonde man’s eyes immediately widen when they land upon Sebastian, who must look intimidating with his furrowed brow and dagger-eyes. Blaine must have noticed the other man’s look, because he turns his head to Sebastian, flashing a big smile.</p><p>“There you are! I was worried you got lost.” Blaine says with a giggle, snaking his arm around the taller man’s waist. Sebastian can’t help but smile back, despite the horrible feeling in his stomach. But the smile is short-lived when he notices the blonde man is looking between him and Blaine, a bit of curiosity on his face.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Sebastian bites out, gesturing his head toward the blonde man, but keeping his eyes on Blaine.</p><p>“Oh, this is Derek! He teaches history at Mayfield.” Blaine says. “Derek, this is Sebastian.” Blaine says, and Sebastian gawks for a moment at the other man’s outstretched hand before giving it a shake. Blaine had told him earlier that he had been teaching music at a high school for a few years now. Did he say it was called Mayfield? If Blaine works with this guy, then they probably know each other pretty well. Plus, he’s like super model hot. <em>I can’t compete with that</em>. The thought only furthers the furrow of Sebastian’s brow.</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you.” Derek says, smiling, despite Sebastian’s lack of manners. “I was just telling Blaine that now that he’s finally got a guy, maybe we could do a double date one night. Becky will be so excited.”</p><p>“And she can finally stop setting me up on those terrible blind dates.” Blaine says, laughing. <em>Wait, Blaine’s got a guy other than this dude? Then why was he dancing with me? And who’s—</em></p><p>“Who’s Becky?” Sebastian asks, because this conversation is confusing the hell out of him.</p><p>“That would be me!” Sounds a chipper female voice, as a beautiful blonde, equally supermodel hot to Derek walks up beside the other man. Derek instantly slides an arm around the woman who leans down and gives him a kiss. “Sorry I’m late, babe.” She then turns to Sebastian and holds out her hand, her smile warm. “I’m Derek’s wife.”</p><p>“Remember, I told you earlier?” Blaine says, looking up at Sebastian, “Becky teaches the school symphonic band with me at Mayfield.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Because now that he thinks back, Blaine had mentioned a Becky.</p><p>“We should do a double date!” Becky says, and Derek and Blaine laugh. Sebastian stays quiet because he’s starting to think <em>am I Blaine’s guy?</em></p><p>“We were just talking about that, actually.” Sebastian says, taking the leap, and when he looks down at Blaine at his side the other man has a grin on his face, his eyes still glowing with that same look at contentment. Sebastian can’t help but feel elated, a smile spreading across his face, because he’s fairly certain now that he <em>is</em> Blaine’s guy.</p><p>“Yay!” Becky says, “Blaine, text me, and we’ll plan a night! Now, come on, Derek, I wanna dance.” She says, grabbing her husband by the arm and pulling him toward the dance floor. Once they are out of sight, it’s Blaine who speaks first, extracting his arm from Sebastian’s waist.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” Blaine’s smile is now gone, as he worries his lip between his teeth, eyes to the floor.</p><p>“About what?” Sebastian asks, once again confused. He’s starting to think this might be the most mind-boggling 10 minutes of his life.</p><p>“The whole double date thing. I ran into Derek when I got to the bar, and he asked me if I came here alone. And, well, I might have panicked and mentioned you, and he sort of assumed we were dating…” Blaine looks worried, and Sebastian can’t seem to fathom why. Doesn’t he know that dating is exactly what he wants?</p><p>“Blaine, it’s okay.” Sebastian says, but Blaine goes on as if he hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“And, I know this isn’t a date, but I’ve had a really nice time… so I guess that’s why I didn’t tell him otherwise.” Sebastian feels the lightest flutter in his stomach at Blaine’s admission, because thank god, Blaine wants to date, too.</p><p>“It could be.” He says, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Blaine just looks up at him, the worry on his face turning into confusion.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“It could be a date. If we wanted…if you want it to be.” Sebastian says, and Blaine’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Do you want it to be?”</p><p>“Blaine. I’m going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to laugh.” Blaine raises an eyebrow at that but nods. “Because I don’t just admit this kind of stuff.” Sebastian says with huff.</p><p>“Okay, alright. I promise I won’t laugh.” Blaine tells him, completely serious.</p><p>“When I came out of the bathroom and saw you talking to Derek, I was…upset.” Sebastian admits, looking away from Blaine. The other man is quiet trying to decipher what it is Sebastian is admitting to. And then it hits him.</p><p>“Wait.” Blaine says, eyes wide and glimmering. Sebastian looks back down at the other man, just as a big, mischievous grin spreads across his face, “You were jealous!”</p><p>“You promised!”</p><p>“I’m not laughing.” Blaine says, despite the small giggle he admits. Sebastian simply rolls his eyes, before smiling. <em>If it were anyone else.</em> Sebastian thinks with a shake of his head. But it’s Blaine, so he can’t help but tighten his hold on the smaller man, glancing down at his smiling face.</p><p>“So, Blaine Anderson, is this a date?”</p><p>“Yeah, this is a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>